


Battle of Bonds

by OmniStar



Series: PokeToon AU [2]
Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine, Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Crossover, PokeToon, PokeToon AU, ask-bendy-the-little-demon, shinyzango
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-28
Updated: 2017-07-28
Packaged: 2018-12-07 21:19:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11632119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OmniStar/pseuds/OmniStar
Summary: The original post can be found here:https://cardinalart.tumblr.com/post/161709429751/battle-of-bondsThis features Shinyzango's Bendy and ask-bendy-the-little-demon Bendy (both found on Tumblr).Since there are two Henry's and Bendys I differentiate them by having ask-bendy-the-little-demon's Henry being spelled out as "Henrie" and his Bendy being called "Benty"





	Battle of Bonds

**Author's Note:**

> This story is in line with the PokeToon AU canon, but it happens before "The Journey Begins".

When two trainers eyes meet they are suppose to battle, but I consider that rule for the young. It is nice to get to know a trainer before a battle. It’s funny though how many trainers stumble into your backyard when you live out in the middle of the woods. Most of the trainers are younger, always eager to battle, but every once in a while an older trainer comes along. Today was one of those days. I was taking a break from chopping wood when I noticed him. He must saw the smoke coming from the chimney and came to investigate. I combed my fingers through my hair I stood up to greet him.   
“Hello,” I said as he came closer. He looked about my age by the look at his face, but age was showing way more for him. His hair was brown like mine, but his top front section of his hair was pure white, while I only had little sections of white hair on the side of my head near my ears.   
“Hello, beautiful day isn’t it?” the stranger said with a smile.  
“Yeah, not going to be for the rest of the week I hear. I’m trying to cut some of the fallen trees into firewood before the storm comes,” I responded.  
“May be you should hold off, the storm will probably create more. Save the work until after the storm passes.”  
I gave a little laugh. “You are probably right there.” the stranger laughed with me “My name is Henrie,” I said reaching out a hand in greeting.  
“Small world, my name is Henry also,” he said shaking my hand, but then took a good look at me, his green eyes looking into mine trying to figure out something. “Do I… Know you? I feel I met you before, but I can’t… Were you possible in the War?”  
“I was,” I said. I started looking more intensely at him thinking about my time in the war and the men I met. “What…?”  
“2D,” He answered before I could ask the full question. “You?”  
I ignored the question as I looked down. “2D, 2D… why does that sound…” I thought as that group sounded so familiar… Then it hit me. “Sketch? Is that you?” I asked.  
Upon calling him that name his eyes widen in realization “Rie?!” he asked. It was like two lost brothers found each other as we simultaneously embraced. Laughing and smiling like fools as we released each other and looked over the other.   
“You’re alive!”  
“You’re alive!”  
We embraced again then released each other taking a step back. I had known Sketch for a short while, but in that small amount of time we created a small bond. It started when I saw him sketching his Pokémon partner Bendy in a small journal. It then prompted me to go over to talk to him since I had a Bendy of my own that I left back home along with a Boris. We bonded over telling stories of our Bendy’s, their pranks, their cute moments and their adventures. Both us knew that any moment could be our last, that we could never see them again that they would be left abandoned without any explanation on why. After that we tried to stay together whenever we could, it is hard to explain, but it was just natural to be next to him, I understood him. We were working toward the same goal like any soldier, but we had the same reason to keep on living. Sketch and I had partners waiting back home and both of us wanted to protect the other so we both could have the chance to see them again.  
“So where is your Bendy?” asked Sketch.  
“Oh he is inside, Benty!” I turned and called for my Pokémon. The glass door slid open and out came out a tall Insane Bendy. He evolved shortly after I came home, but the thing is he was never happy with evolving into this form. Before he evolved Benty had been always a jolly fellow who loved exploring, discovering and cuddling with me when scared. Unlike a lot of other stories of Bendy’s evolving into this form because they thought they where abandoned, my Benty evolved when he was training with me. Benty was so excited to get back to battling, but while training he evolved into this form. It took me three days to coax him out from underneath the bed. He was so depressed because he wanted to evolve into an Ink Monster Bendy to prove to me that we had a strong bond between each other. I did not care, however, that he evolved into this form; I loved Benty for whom he was not what evolved into. He was the same little sunshine of a Toon Bendy I found all those years ago.  
“Benty this is Sketch,” I said as he grasped onto my arm like a small child when meeting a new person. “He is a old friend of mine. I met him during the war.”  
“Hey Benty,” said Sketch with a smile. “I have heard all about you.”   
Benty relaxed a bit, but still seemed a bit nervous.   
“Hey why don’t I show you my partner?” asked Sketch pulling out a Pokeball. “Come on out Bendy!” with a flash of light a large Ink Monster Bendy appeared.  
Upon appearing I noticed that his Bendy was where some sort of head piece, but I did not get a chance to look at it closely as Benty gripped my arm tighter. I turned to see him about to cry. “Oh Benty,” I said as I brought him into a hug.   
“Did I do something?” asked Sketch concerned.  
“No, no! It’s just… My Benty always wanted to evolve into your form of Bendy. To show that our bond is really strong,” I responded quickly.   
“Oh… I see…” said Sketch as his partner and him looked at each other for a minute. Sketch then looked back at me. “Have you tried Mega Evolution?”  
“I mean I would but I only have a Keystone, why do you ask?” I asked intrigued. After the war they gave some of us Keystones for the services we done, I was one of the lucky ones. I was hoping to find a Monsterite since I knew that there was a Mega Ink Monster Bendy, but as far as I knew there was no mega stone for an Insane Bendy.   
“Because I found this while I was exploring one day and possibly…” Sketch said as he took out large stone from out of his pocket. It was a dark gray in color with bright white stripe with a smaller black one in the middle.   
Benty’s eyes widen as he quickly took the stone from Sketch and examined it. “Is that?” I asked.   
“I never got the chance to find out till now,” responded Sketch. “It definably is not Monsterite that is for sure.” His Bendy nodded and leaned in to be petted. This gave me the chance to examine the headpiece his Pokémon was wearing. I quickly notice the Mega Stone; it was a white stone with a large black stripe with a smaller white stripe in the middle.   
“So you can Mega Evolve.”  
“Yeah and if possible I would love to give you the chance to see if you can too.”  
“Well let me get-” Benty was way ahead of me as he dashed inside the house and came back out moments later with a leather wristband with a keystone attached.   
“Nice wristband, for a second I thought he brought you out a watch,” said Sketch.  
“Well that was the look I was going for,” I said with a chuckle taking the wristband from Benty and attaching it to my wrist. Benty was bouncing up and down on his heels as he waited for me. I started to get a knot in my stomach though, what if this was not a Mega Stone for an Insane Bendy? Benty would be devastated! I took a deep breath though trying to push those doubts from my head. “Are you ready Benty?” I asked Benty and he nodded enthusiastically.   
Sketch and Bendy stepped back away to give us room. Giving me a thumb up before I took in another deep breath.   
“Alright,” I said as I then touched my keystone activating it bright orange beams shot out from it. Benty looked down at the mega stone and it then started glowing also. No words could describe how ecstatic I was. It was an Insane Bendy Mega Stone! Insanite! Sketch had found an Insanite! The Insanite shot out bright blue beams that then connected with mine. The beams glowed yellow as they connected.   
“Benty Mega Evolve!” I said happily.   
Benty started to glow as his body began to change. He became taller than he already was, his teeth sharpened into daggers, horns larger, more defined and his white face could be now clearly seen. His head to now seem to be floating over his body. A long spaded tail then grew as well as large black bat wings. Brenty roared out in triumph flapping his new wings as his transformation end. Benty’s new tail started wagging happily as he looked at his new form, even going over to the sliding door to peer at his reflection in the glass.  
“It worked!” I rejoiced.  
“I’m so glad,” said Sketch coming over to me. “Now how about we have a battle? See what this new form can do.”   
“Sounds like a good idea, what do you say Benty?” I asked looking over to him. Benty was back at his side in a flash nodding excitedly while also wagging his tail.  
“Whoa he is fast,” commented Sketch.   
“Yeah looks like you got a bit of a speed boost there Benty,” I said as he bend down so I could scratch behind his horns. I then walked away a good distance so we could start the battle. Sketch did the same as he then took out what looked to be a new pen with a keystone on top.  
“Still sketching I see,” I commented.  
“Yeah, went back to the animation business after the war, they give you lots of nice looking pens,” said Sketch as he then clicked his pen activating the keystone. The Monsterite activated as the transformation began. I thought Benty was huge but Bendy grew to a colossal size. Large muscles, fangs like daggers, and larger more curved shape of horns made him look like he came out of a nightmare. When the transformation was over Benty was only half the size of what Bendy grew to. Bendy roared sending out a small shock wave that send chills through out my body.   
“Amazing, I have heard that Mega Ink Monster Bendy grew huge, but seeing it in person… he is colossal!” I said feeling a bit intimidated. I then looked at Benty who gave me a thumb up. Regaining my confidence I smiled and looked at Sketch and his partner. “But size does not matter I have a good feeling that we are going to win this battle.”  
“Well let the best trainer win then,” said Sketch motioning me to have the first move.  
I gave a quick nod in understanding. “Benty use poison jab!” I commanded. Benty smirked, as he seemed to disappear before my eyes. Bendy looked shocked too as he looked around for a second before Benty seeming to reappear in front of him and jabbed him in the stomach. Bendy let out a loud grunt as he was knocked off balance and fell to the ground. Benty grinned as he was flying circles around his opponent almost too fast to register. “Great job Benty!”  
Sketch now looked a tiny bit worried, but then shook it off. “Come on big guy concentrate and use Ink Hammer!” Bendy got up and hand formed into a giant hammer as he swung it Benty.   
“Dodge and counter with Night Slash!” I shouted. Benty kept using his wings to his advantage, dodge the attack in mid air. Benty’s wings glowed purple as he then used his speed to slash at his opponent looping around him and being able to attack him repeatedly.  
“Use Ink Hammer again!” said Sketch. Bendy growled as he swung his hand and got a direct hit onto Benty. Knocking Benty right out of the sky and making a giant crater as he hit the ground.  
“Benty!” I shouted worried. Mega Evolutions came with a new abilities and Mega Ink Monster Bendy’s new ability was Huge Power. It makes his physical attacks a lot more powerful, if Benty was not mega evolved that hit would have been a one hit KO for sure.  
“Quickly use Bulldoze!” shouted Sketch. Bendy raised his arms and slammed them down on the ground creating a rolling shockwave toward Benty.   
“Benty dodge it!” I shouted again worried, motioning with my hand to dodge. Benty is a dark/poison type meaning that ground type moves are supper effective against him. Benty was too slow, however, the previous attack left him a bit dazed. Upon realizing there was attack coming there was nothing he could do but cross his arms and wings in front of him trying to cushion the oncoming blow. Benty waited for the blow but it never came. When Benty uncrossed his arms he realized he was floating in mid air. “Levitate! Your new ability is Levitate!” I realized smiling. Benty smirked at his wide eye opponent knowing that ground moves could not touch him now. “Alright use Poison Jab!” Benty flapped his wings and flew at his opponent his hand purple ready to strike.  
“Protect!” commanded Sketch as a green sphere then surrounded Bendy. A shockwave was sent out as the oncoming attack hit the barrier. “Grab him and use hammer arm!”   
Before Benty could have a chance to fly away Bendy grabbed his tail and used his other arm to hit Benty sending him flying into the air.   
“Flamethrower!” I shouted as Benty reposition himself in air and dive bomb Bendy spewing a blast of fire at his opponent from above. Bendy roared in pain.   
“Use Ink Hammer!” shouted Sketch.  
“Use Protect!” I commanded as a green sphere appeared around Benty and another shock wave was emitted as the attack met the barrier. The attack was avoided as Benty was only pushed away from his opponent. The two Pokémon glared at each other both breathing heavily, both were at their limits. I looked at Sketch as he knew too that this attack was going to decide it.  
“Lets finish this Benty use Night Slash!” I said.  
“You can do this use Hammer Arm!” said Sketch.  
Bendy and Benty roared at each other, coming in at full speed to collide one last time. Bendy raised his arm and sung at Benty and Benty’s wings slashed at his attacker. Both attacks collided with giant explosion that send out dust and debris. Sketch and I both raised our arms up to protect our eyes and waited for the blast to pass. Birds were chirping like mad while they were flying away and a worried Boris came out of my house to see what had happened. The dust cleared enough for us to see. Bendy and Benty were just staring at each other almost like nothing happened, then after a few moments both of them fell to the ground and transformed back. This battle ended in a tie.   
Sketch and I ran over to our partners. I kneeled beside Benty, picking him up and leaned him on my shoulder, he looked a bit sad. “Hey do not be sad. We might not have won, but you can Mega Evolve and to me that is one heck of a victory,” I said. Benty smiled and hugged me then I felt Boris hug both of us from behind.  
“And you did well too old friend,” said Sketch consoling his partner who then pressed his forehead against Sketches. Sketch smiled also as he pressed back showing their close bond. “So how close is the nearest Pokémon Center?”  
“Don’t worry I can give you a ride,” I responded.


End file.
